


Things You Said at 1 am

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu can't sleep, thus brings personal musings on his new "relationship" with a certain Ice Mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said at 1 am

_Another night of this._

The lying awake staring at the ceiling like it was going to somehow make the Dragonslayer fall asleep. He could hear his Exceed snoring slightly a few feet away and sighed again. Turning over, he looked at the clock that read 12:55 am. It was already this late? Glancing around the room he and his team booked for the night, Natsu stood and headed to the door. Maybe the coolness of the night air would help relieve all his worries. What did he have to worry about anyway? Glancing at the sky he hoped to get some sort of answer. When nothing happened he sighed again and watched the waves roll on the beach's surface below. It was actually a pretty night. Shame he had to be struggling to sleep to enjoy it.

"You should be asleep" A voice said.

With a roll of his eyes, he turned to lazily look at the dark haired teen."So should you."

"Well I was roused from my sleep because someone walks like a fucking dinosaur'" Gray snorted. "What's keeping you up, you're normally the first one out."

"I don't know, whatever it is it's keeping me from sleeping" The other male shrugged looking back at the water as Gray stood beside him.

"Well that's strange, didn't picture you as the type that thought at all" Gray scoffed.

"If all you're going to do is insult me the please go the fuck back inside" Natsu replied with no real hostility.

He was just tired and prayed that somehow talking would exhaust him. "Alright, Alright well what's on your mind right now?" Gray asked.

"What do you think of me?" It all but spilled forth out of his mouth and in reality he didn't want to know what the other thought of him. Wait...did he? Maybe some unknown corner of his mind thought about it.

"What? In general?" Gray asked.

"No now that we've started...this" Natsu gestured in between them and Gray made a face of acknowledgement. Since they'd started their late night hooking up.

"I think...nah I'm pretty sure I like you." Gray shrugged.

"If that's a joke it ain't funny Fullbuster" Natsu snorted looking at him with the same lazy expression. Gray leaned down to peck the boy's lips, something they both agreed not to ever do. "Hey we agreed-!"

"Well I guess that means I'm serious about liking it you now aren't I?" Glancing back at the room he was currently staying in to avoid looking at the person in front of him that was currently making his heart race, he noted that the clock had struck 1 am.

"I think I like you too."


End file.
